


Loving the Angel

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: 3am musings, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus thinks on love, but just sleeping, loving Alec Lightwood, melancholic, they're in bed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus ponders love in the quiet of the night. Short Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Angel

Magnus didn't know what it was that awoke him. Maybe it was the taxi honking briefly outside his apartment. Or perhaps it was the sudden chill from a body moving away from his. But awake he did. The silence of 3am met his tired eyes. Everything was still in his room. Muted lights from the city slipped past the curtains and played along the headboard. He could feel warmth by his feet and knew the Chairman was snoozing soundly. And just across from Magnus was the warm body that had so recently been wrapped tightly around his.

_Alexander_ _._

Magnus's mind sighed contentedly. After so many nights without the Shadowhunter, having him so near again instantly put his body at ease. It was like coming home after a long journey- you just knew that everything was right with the world. That's what the Shadowhunter had been for him.

Of course Magnus had had many lovers. He had had companions see the turn of the century with him. He had had great love affairs with the best of them. But none had made him feel so at home in his own life as Alexander had.

For the first time in a long time, Magnus felt grounded. 

Alexander shifted in his sleep, laying on his stomach with arms underneath the pillow. Magnus let his eyes travel along the shoulders that loosened during sleep. They no longer bent under the great weight of running an Institute as they seemed to during the day. Magnus knew a great responsibility had been placed on those broad shoulders and it only made him swell with pride. Alec deserved to hold such a position. He deserved many things. 

Magnus's fingers began to lightly trace the runes on Alec's shoulder. 

Shadowhunter. How had he ever come to love a Shadowhunter? A being whose mandate was from Heaven itself, charged with the protection of humankind against creatures that belonged in nightmares.  Shadowhunters were righteous, a bit of Angels who walked the Earth. 

He was not.

How had he, the offspring of Hell, come to love one of the Angels? 

And yet, every fiber of his immortal being felt that this was meant to happen. That he was not meant to question it. Perhaps it was a gift from Raziel that he should love one of the Angelic children. Perhaps it was payment for all Magnus had done throughout his long life to serve humanity.

Alexander sighed and shifted again, this time turning his face toward Magnus. 

It seemed the Warlock wasn't the only restless one this night.

He lightly swept hair away from Alec's face, caressing his cheek to soothe his beloved. 

Magnus would never know how he got to be so lucky, how he got to be so mutually loved by Heaven's own. He only knew that he would endeavor to be deserving of that love. And if the day ever came when he stood before Raziel or God himself and was asked if he had appreciated their gifts, he would reply that he had loved with all he had. That he hadn't taken a single moment for granted. 


End file.
